The Detective
The Detective is a horribly acerbic renegade from the Time War. He's a smart enough guy, and can even be funny sometimes. It's still in your best interests to avoid the awful misanthrope. Agent Profile History He hails from an unfinished Doctor Who fanfic, in which he spent an unspecified duration as an agent in the Gallifreyan Intelligence Corps. It has been revealed that the Detective was, at one point, happily married, with at least one child. They were lost in the war, the Detective having stranded himself on a planet in a successful attempt to stop a fleet of Daleks from taking a strategically critical planetary system. After he was rescued he was informed of their deaths. Their funerals had been held simultaneously, in his absence. He laid one of Time's roses at the Ossuary, and did not move on. He declared himself a Renegade shortly after. He declared himself a renegade in rebellion against Rassilon’s regime—proving, at least, that he had a gift for alliterative decision-making. This experience in the war gave him more than a little aptitude with combat and quick-thinking, rendering him a combat pragmatist and a crack shot with at least some martial proficiency. His arrival in the PPC resulted from an attempt to leave the actual confines of the Time War. Once outside the conflict, the exterior universe proved to be so underdeveloped that his TARDIS panicked, attempting to land in the nearest thing resembling reality that it could find. Instead, it hit the PPC. Personality While the Detective presents as an irredeemable jerk of a man, he is, in fact, a man obsessed with following an absolute morality. He believes that other people deserve to have their flaws pointed out so they can fix them, and doing so kindly would just be hiding behind pretense. In his eyes, anyone who doesn’t measure up to his bizarre standards is flawed, and deserves a chance to “fix” themselves. Unfortunately, the intended debate often manifests in the Detective snarking at the offending individual, and the individual getting a bit miffed. He is, however, an intelligent man deeply concerned about doing the right thing, and is far more selfless than he’s aware. He just happens to be a jerk about it. He is most definitely insane, though this results more in an overapplication of logic than an absence of it. Most of his enjoyment comes from irritating his partner, Jack, on whom he essentially relies. The Detective would be utterly miserable without an audience to perform for, and someone to keep him grounded in reality, forming a softer counterpoint to the Detective’s acerbic nature. The Detective is well aware of the phrase “don’t bite the hand that feeds you,” but he’s too busy bothering Jack to figure out how that’s really relevant at the moment. Appearance The Detective is a tall (approximately 6’3”), gangling Time Lord with blond hair that sticks out at odd angles. He dons thick-rimmed specs more often than he really needs to, and is never without a long brown coat a size too small for him. A coat which, incidentally, would've fit his first incarnation just fine. He also wears a ring on his left hand—a relic of his previous life. Mission Log Partnered with Jack Riggs # "Death: Accept No Substitutes" (Harry Potter) # "Bad Idea" (interlude), with the Aviator and Zeb (a bit) #"Homecoming" (Doctor Who X ''Harry Potter)'' #Makes an appearance in "An Omen of Good Beginnings" (interlude), with Zaphoriel and Faust (DMS). Category:PPC Agents Category:Department of Floaters Category:Time Lords